


Counting Sheep

by charcoalmink



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcoalmink/pseuds/charcoalmink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're too old for impromptu sleepovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Sheep

“Man, _what_ are you doing?” Dutch careened over the side of his bed, flicking a switch and flooding his room with purple light. He twisted and turned, the sheets tangling around his legs as he flopped over to stare incredulously at Texas.

“What?” And _Texas_ had the gall to sound offended as he loomed over Dutch in _Dutch’s_ bed, one knee perched on the edge of the mattress, his hands holding a firetruck-red pillow.

“You have your own bed now,” Dutch bit out, shimmying up out of his blankets and staring back at his friend.

Originally, their arrangement had only been borne from necessity. It wasn’t as if the Burners’ HQ had simply been awesome from day one. No, they had to build it themselves from the ground up, room by room, tile by tile. Julie had gotten her own room first. Then Chuck, then Mike. Dutch hadn’t minded sharing a room with Texas until their rooms were completed. Texas was loud and obnoxious at times, but sleep was sleep; and Dutch was willing to sacrifice a little space for shelter.

 _This_ , however, was a little more than he could handle. It was his first night in his very own room-- with still-bare walls waiting to be painted, one lone poster, and two vintage lava lamps. He was _ecstatic_ ; he couldn’t wait to decorate it. And from what he’d understood from their conversation earlier, Texas had been too about his own room.

“I know,” Texas responded, sounding defensive. “But who’s going to protect you in your sleep? Any one of Kane’s bots could come in here and kidnap you! Lucky for you, Texas is here to keep you safe.” He clambered in, flipping back the covers and burrowing in beneath the sheets.

“Tex,” Dutch started slowly, trying to make his friend understand. “We have the best security. There’s no way Kane’s going to be able to get past it. Chuck and I designed it ourselves.”

“You never know.” Texas’ hat was askew, rolling off the side of his pillow. “You’re going to regret saying that when you wake up in his lab with a bunch of metallic monkeys poking at you and selling your liver on the black market.” His eyes grew wide, as if to drive the point home.

“My liver. Isn’t going. To be sold. On the black market,” Dutch said through gritted teeth. He gripped the covers in his fists, staring pointedly at the door. He felt bad about blatantly kicking Texas out when he clearly wanted the company. But still. This was _his_ bed, _his_ room, for the first time in a long time. He could only hope that Texas got the message.

Texas rolled over, pulling the blanket over his shoulders.

“Could you turn out the light? I sleep better in the dark.”

Dutch bristled, then sighed. Tersely, he flipped the switch and sank back into the mattress.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow will be his first night in his own room. Alone.

\---

“No. _No_. This ain’t happening.” Dutch rolled clean off his bed and met Texas halfway across his room. His hands were firm on his friend’s shoulders as he pushed the other boy out.

“ _You_ have _your_ own room. _Use it_ , Texas.”

“But--”

“ _No_.”

Dutch shut the door and very briefly stared at the lock. After a moment, he shook his head and crawled back to bed. Texas would understand.

\---

Texas didn’t understand.

He didn’t understand three hours later, nor did he understand at four in the morning two days after the first incident.

He continued _not_ understanding until it became easier to simply accept Texas into his bed than expend energy trying to get Texas out of it.

Dutch considered it, but he simply didn’t have the heart to use the lock.

\---

“Okay, you know what?” Dutch rolled over, shoving back Texas’ arms from his waist to face his friend.

“Hnwha?” Texas snuffled, eyes blinking unevenly as he was pulled from the edge of sleep. Dutch wondered if he should feel guilty about that, then decided that no, he shouldn’t.

“Why aren’t you using your bed? Is it too small? Is that it?” He nudged his friend with his shoulder, making Texas grunt and glare blearily back at him. “You got bed bugs or something? Nightmares?”

Texas grumbled and flipped over, pulling the covers over his head. He mumbled something into his pillow.

“What? Tex, you gotta speak up.” Dutch pushed himself up onto one arm, leaning over Dutch, his chin bumping against the other’s bicep.

“I’m not used to it,” Texas said again, louder this time. He cleared his throat and peered back at Dutch with one eye. “I can’t sleep, uh, knowing you’re unguarded. Yeah.” He threw one arm out, gesturing wildly at the windows. “And I’m the only one with the moves to punch anyone out!” He waved his fist again, nearly getting Dutch in the mouth.

“...Right.” Dutch muttered, sinking back into his pillow. He stared up at the ceiling, hands folded over his stomach. He listened to Texas breathe next to him, his broad back pushing against Dutch’s side with every inhale.

“You know, man, you could’ve just told me,” Dutch said into the silence, voice softer than before.

It was quiet. Minutes passed; then Texas rolled over, his arm slinging heavy and warm over Dutch’s arms.


End file.
